clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine
The Mine was an underground chamber in Club Penguin. Mine tracks led into deeper and dangerous caverns, where Cart Surfer could be played. After puffles started getting lost here, Puffle Rescue could be played to save them. Other tunnels within this room led to the Underground Pool, Gold Mine, as well as the surface, and the Cave Mine, before it was sealed off. History The Mine was first opened to players in May 2006 during the Underground Opening Party, although at that time, it was completely empty. A week after the party ended, Cart Surfer first became playable. In January 2010, a landslide occurred. Penguins then starting drilling to see the cause, and the Cave Expedition began, where new tunnels were discovered. After the expedition ended, the caves were deemed unsafe, and were blocked off. However, a few months later, puffles began wandering in the closed off caves. Rescue teams were formed to save them, and Puffle Rescue came to be. After the rescuing began, the caves reopened. In November 2013, tremors occurred, which sealed off the entrance to the Cave Mine permanently. However, a nearby cave, the Gold Mine, was then discovered. However, the history of the Mine may date back to even before Club Penguin ended beta testing. According to issue 130 of the Club Penguin Times, after it was first discovered by the public, miners found small traces of gold ore. It was then hypothesized that someone already mined all the ore long ago, and left no gold remaining before abandoning the Mine. Aunt Arctic also mentioned that the gold that was mined here is what has made Club Penguin's currency, coins. Renovation After renovation, various things were added to the Mine. There was a staircase leading up to the Mine Shack, where the entrance to the Cave Mine used to be. The entrance to Cart Surfer was also redesigned. Various mining equipment could be found across the room, along with piles of rock along the west wall. An entrance to the Gold Mine was added to the southeast corner, with a wooden walkway leading to it. Pins Parties General *During Medieval Parties, except for 2013, the Mine had a faded purple color. Crystals protruded out of the walls, and the Switchbox 3000 could be used, which controls a giant mechanical dragon. *During Music Jams from 2008 to 2011, the Mine was home to "Musical Icicles" which could be clicked on. Each produced a different pitch when clicked. In 2010 and 2011, there was also a memory game with four giant ice cubes. 2006 *During the Underground Opening Party, there was a banner that said "MEMBER PARTY" with free Miners Helmets. A banner also was placed over the future Cart Surf entrance, labeled "GRAND OPENING MAY 29" 2007 *During the April Fools' Party 2007, there was a box of free Blue Propeller Caps. There were also boxes hung up that worked like a Newton's cradle. *During the Fall Fair 2007, there was a snack stand and a large sign as well as neon pointing to Cart Surfer. 2008 *During the Water Party 2008, there was an 8-panel comic and a movie displaying the history of the Water Party. *During the Fall Fair 2008, there was a snack shack and neon lights like the previous year, but no arrow. The neon also displayed a penguin crashing in Cart Surfer. *During the Christmas Party 2008, the Mine became an icy cavern, and the Cart Surfer area was made of candy and gingerbread. 2009 *During the April Fools' Party 2009, the Mine was decorated the same as in 2007, except with more boxes. *During the Adventure Party, various ancient artifacts were being researched here. There was an inspection table and a computer, as well as various tools. *During The Fair 2009, the Mine was decorated the same as in 2007. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Mine became darker, and there were various pits with green slime. 2010 *During the Cave Expedition, there was an opening to the Cave Mine, with a warning sign next to it. There was also a box of free Miners Helmets. *During the Puffle Party 2010, this room was the "domain" for white puffles. The entire Mine was frozen over, and white puffles were making clouds which caused snow, and some were skating on the frozen ground. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, there were red and white banners and balloons. Also, when moused over, the Cart Surfer mine cart was replaced with a banana peel. *During Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt, the Mine was flooded. Fluffies were also swimming around. 2011 *During the Puffle Party 2011, the Mine was decorated the same as the previous year. *During the April Fools' Party 2011, the Mine was decorated the same as the previous year. Trivia *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, there is an elevator in the Mine, to the right of where Cart Surfer can be played, that can be used to access the Mine Shack. Gallery Graphical designs Mine 2006.png|May 26, 2006 – January 29, 2010 Mine rockslide.png|January 29 – March 4, 2010 Mine rockslide 2.png|March 4–11, 2010 Puffle Rescue Construction Mine.png|March 11–15, 2010 Mine 2010.png|March 15, 2010 – November 14, 2013 Mine 2013.png|November 14, 2013 – 2014; 2016 – March 30, 2017 Mine 2014.png|2014–2016 2006 Underground Opening Party Mine.png|Underground Opening Party LightbulbMine.png|Lightbulb Hunt 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Mine.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Mine before Water Party 2007.png|Before the Water Party 2007 Water Party 2007 Mine.jpg|Water Party 2007 Fall Fair 2007 Mine.png|Fall Fair 2007 2008 Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Mine.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2008 Medieval Party 2008 Mine.png|Medieval Party 2008 Water Party 2008 Mine.png|Water Party 2008 Music Jam 2008 Mine.png|Music Jam 2008 Fall Fair 2008 Mine.png|Fall Fair 2008 Christmas Party 2008 Mine.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 April Fools' Party 2009 Mine.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Mine.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2009 Medieval Party 2009 Mine.png|Medieval Party 2009 Adventure Party Mine.png|Adventure Party Music Jam 2008 Mine.png|Music Jam 2009 The Fair 2009 Mine.png|The Fair 2009 Halloween Party 2009 Mine.png|Halloween Party 2009 Halloween Party 2009 Mine 2.png|Halloween Party 2009 2010 Cave Expedition pre-party rockslide 1.png|Cave Expedition (two weeks before) Cave Expedition pre-party rockslide 2.png|Cave Expedition (one week before) Cave Expedition Mine.png|Cave Expedition Puffle Party 2010 construction Mine.png|Puffle Party 2010 construction Puffle Party 2010 Mine.png|Puffle Party 2010 April Fools' Party 2010 Mine.png|April Fools' Party 2010 Medieval Party 2010 Mine.png|Medieval Party 2010 Music Jam 2010 Mine.png|Music Jam 2010 Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt Mine.png|Sensei's Water Scavenger Hunt 2011 Puffle Party 2011 construction Mine.png|Puffle Party 2011 construction Puffle Party 2011 Mine.png|Puffle Party 2011 April Fools' Party 2010 Mine.png|April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2010 Mine.png|Medieval Party 2011 Music Jam 2010 Mine.png|Music Jam 2011 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Mine.png|Medieval Party 2012 2013 November 2013 Tremors Mine.png|November 2013 Tremors Operation Puffle construction Mine.png|Operation: Puffle 2016 Holiday Party 2016 Mine.png|Holiday Party 2016 Names in other languages SWF *Mine Geographic location Category:Places Category:The Underground Category:2006